


Christmas Will Wait

by FairyNiamh



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Takes care of an Ill Phil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Will Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abstractconcept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractconcept/gifts).



> Now available in Chinese thanks to N S I W http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_7be6d2f301016z2t.html

“Seeb, le me go. I nee tuh get tuh duh oppice.” Phil struggled to get out of Steve’s grip and out the front door.

“No, you need to get back into bed. I’ve already called the office and told them you’re not coming in. Besides I don’t think you want to go in wearing your pajamas and fuzzy slippers,” Steve said with a chuckle guiding the fevered man back to the bedroom.

Phil looked down and saw the truth of the matter. He was sure that he had put on his suit, but it seemed that he had only put on his jacket. Frowning he shook his head and circled back toward the door. “Dun’t madder. Nee to Ristmus chop tu. Geb ju a differ pesen and geb a hab and ranberry sau an no time tu be sig. Tu mush tu do.”

“Go to bed and stop worrying so much. I promise that Christmas will wait until you’re better,” Steve said removing Phil’s jacket and leading him back to bed.

“Cho can’d top time Teve.”

“As the first and best Avenger I swear Christmas will wait for you Phil. Now, close your eyes go to sleep, and get better.” He tucked his ill boyfriend into bed and kissed his head. Christmas wouldn’t wait, not really, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was their happiness and that was always there.

~fin~


End file.
